prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain
WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain (Exciting Pro Wrestling 5 in Japan) is a professional wrestling video game released on the PlayStation 2 console by THQ and developed by YUKE's Future Media Creators. It is part of the ''WWE SmackDown'' (now WWE SmackDown vs. Raw) video game series based on the professional wrestling promotion World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). This game was the sequel to WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth and was succeeded by WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW. Reception WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain has sold 1.585 million copies worldwide. IGN gave the game a rating of 9.1/10. While GameSpot gave the game a rating of 9.0/10. The game has an aggregate score of 85/100 on Metacritic, based on 27 critic reviews. Features This game is the first to feature the Elimination Chamber Match, and the Bra & Panties Match. Playable Superstars Main Roster *A-Train *Batista *Big Show *Booker T *Brock Lesnar *Bubba Ray Dudley *Charlie Haas *Chavo Guerrero *Chris Benoit *Chris Jericho *Christian *D-Von Dudley *Eddie Guerrero *Edge *Eric Bischoff *Goldberg *Goldust *The Hurricane *John Cena *Kane *Kevin Nash *Kurt Angle *Lance Storm *Matt Hardy *Randy Orton *Rey Mysterio *Rhyno *Ric Flair *Rico *Rikishi *Rob Van Dam *The Rock *Rodney Mack *Scott Steiner *Sean O'Haire *Shawn Michaels *Shelton Benjamin *Stone Cold Steve Austin *Tajiri *Test *Triple H *Ultimo Dragon *The Undertaker *Val Venis *Vince McMahon Divas *Jazz *Lita *Sable *Stacy Keibler *Stephanie McMahon *Torrie Wilson *Trish Stratus *Victoria Legends *Road Warrior Animal (Unlockable) *George "The Animal" Steele *Road Warrior Hawk (Unlockable) *Hillbilly Jim *The Iron Sheik *Jimmy Snuka (Unlockable) *"Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase (Unlockable) *Nikolai Volkoff *"Rowdy" Roddy Piper *Sgt. Slaughter (Unlockable) *The Undertaker (Old School) (Unlockable) Removed Wrestlers *Al Snow *Bill DeMott *Billy Gunn *Billy Kidman *Bradshaw *Hardcore Holly *Hollywood Hulk Hogan *Hulk Hogan *Hulk Hogan (Old School) *Jamal *Jeff Hardy *Jerry "The King" Lawler *Johnny Stamboli *Molly Holly *Mr. America *Nunzio *Ricky Steamboat (rumoured) *Rosey *Scotty 2 Hotty *Sean Morley *Spike Dudley *Ultimate Warrior *William Regal The development version featured Jeff Hardy, Hulk Hogan (along with his alter-ego Mr. America and his 1980s appearance) and The Ultimate Warrior. Hogan and Hardy were removed from the game when they left WWE and Warrior was omitted due to a legal dispute with the company. Data for other omitted wrestlers, including Spike Dudley, Billy Kidman, Billy Gunn, William Regal, Bradshaw, Molly Holly and 3-Minute Warning remains on the final discs, with none of them having any finished character models. The concept of having multiple versions of Hogan in one game was finally included with the release of WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2006. Johnny Stamboli, Nunzio, Hardcore Holly, Al Snow, Bill DeMott, and Scotty 2 Hotty were all pulled very early in development. Chief Morley was originally planned for the game, but was changed last minute to Val Venis. And although neither do they appear in the video game as playable characters nor can they be accessed via cheat codes, Brian Kendrick, Chuck Palumbo, Jamie Noble, Nathan Jones, & Nidia Guenard make cameo appearances in the intro (although should the player choose to tag with Undertaker in season mode, he will make allusions to Nathan Jones, & his theme his even accessible in WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW as Garrison Cade used a remixed version of said theme, while 3/5 of the aforementioned were playable in WWE RAW 2.) Season Mode The game features a 1-year-long season mode filled with intense storylines. During a three-month long storyline, the selected superstar will participate in some sort of rivalry with Vince McMahon, Jr., chairman of WWE. The two story lines can go either of these ways depending on a decision you make at the SummerSlam PPV: You can feud one-on-one with McMahon, or you can create a faction/stable and feud against McMahon and his members of The Corporation. Some moments resemble storylines actually featured on WWE programing. Each storyline is initiated at the end of a PPV event. Jim Ross, Eric Bischoff, Jerry Lawler, Vince McMahon, Jonathan Coachman or Stephanie McMahon will approach you and make a suggestion. If you agree, you will begin a storyline at the next show which will end at another PPV level. If you decline, you will go the month without a storyline (and potentially without matches). If you are not in a storyline, you may approach your General Manager (Stephanie or Bischoff) and request to re-drafted to another brand, or compete for a title shot. If you are in a storyline, your request will be denied. Storylines are dependent on which brand your character represents. Also, the character you choose is illrelevant unless you pick a main event caliber superstar. Prior to any match, you may choose to walk about the arena. Occasionally, another Superstar will be there. On most occasions, this will result in an interaction in which you must make a decision. The correct decision will lead to a SmackDown Dollars bonus, an extra Rating point, or an advantage in your next match. A bad decision will result in the loss of a Rating point, and possibly an added handicap in your next match. Also, during Wrestlemania, your selected superstar can imitate Shawn Michaels' WrestleMania XII entrance if you choose a special entrance. Gallery wwe-smackdown-here-comes-the-pain.jpg descărcare (1).jpg descărcare (2).jpg Here comes the pain front and back.jpg Video External links *[http://www.thq.com/WWE_SD_HCTP/ WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain Official Site] ja:エキサイティングプロレス5 Category:Video games Category:World Wrestling Entertainment video games Category:Wrestling video games